User talk:Uchiha Ryoga
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Zanpakuto I'm very sorry to disappoint you, but you'll have to change your characters Zanpakuto name. Kagutsuchi is the Bankai of my character and you can't have similar names. Also, the page is in great need of help, and i cant help but think that you copied my zanpakuto. and there's something against you: i created my page december 31 and you january 1. So, by this mean, i advise you to change it, or else... Davidchola2 20:32, January 2, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Also, i advise you to get your own ideas and dont copy naruto wiki's names such as Kongōnyoi or Chidori. Oh, and dont think we dont know how you write and the info in other wikis. if you think that were gonna believe you wrote your articles and didn't copy parts from Byakuya Kuchiki (Shusuke Fuji), you're very mistaken. take care of that, or i'll make an admin take care of it. Zanpakuto Hi! I read your message, and, truth or not, I accept it and, you know what, I thought about the fact that our characters never would cross! I had reasons to do so: first of all, even if you didn't copy it, I would know it and confirm ir. The second one, I dealt with n00bs and trolls on the wiki, so I wouldn't want it to happen again. I would like to apologize if my writing offended you, because I was a bit worked uo to think that you were a mere hater that had nothing to do but to ruin others free time. Also, I appreciate that you read my criticisms about your characters. If you need help, the best place in not actually seeing an article, because everyone takes different approaches, but to use the Manual of Style. And, I think that's about it! Oh, and, the next time you're discussing something with someone, I'd advise you not to empathize the Zanpakuto question or any major thing, because it can, sometimes, make one believe you're trying to get a lie to pass through as much as you can. Davidchola2 19:30, January 3, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2